Loved Ones Apart
by ZappySelphie
Summary: Selphie and Irvine split apart (It's my first story, so be nice!) and...read it!


This is my first fan fiction and I got the idea from another Selphie/Irvine story. I twisted it and added some stuff so....err..don't be mad!  
  
  
Selphie and Irvine walked down the empty hallway side by side. They had been walking in silence since Selphie bumped into him a few moments before. 'Odd...' Selphie thought ' Irvine never acts this way...' Breaking the silence, Selphie spoke...  
"Irvy?"  
Irvine stopped, and looked up, looking disturbed, "What!?!"  
Selphie jumped back by his unusual tone of voice.   
"I...err....uh..." Selphie lost her words.  
"Spit it out!"  
Selphie, being upset, finally spoke "What's been wrong with you lately? You haven't talked much and your always so...so....touchy!"  
Irvine narrowed his brows and looked into Selphie's green eyes. "Nothing....I just don't feel like talking, okay?!?"  
"Irvine, whats wrong with you? You seem so distant lately!"  
"I told you nothing is wrong! Why are you always on my case? Why cant you just leave me alone once in a while?!?"  
Selphie hung her head, unaware of how Irvine felt.  
"You are always with me! Sometimes, I just want some time with myself, is that really too much to ask? Your just...just...so annoying!"  
Tears began to flow in Selphie's eyes. Irvine tore is face away from hers and walked away.  
Selphie ran the opposite way, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Zell sat on his bed reading the latest Timber Maniacs magazine. He looked out the window and saw the moon hight above the garden. A yawn escaped his throat and decided to go to bed. Right when he reached for his bedside lamp, her heard a faint knock on the door.  
"It's open!"  
The door slowly opened and a puffy eyed, tear stained Selphie stepped in.  
Zell instantly jumped off of his bed and ran towards her. Unaware of what he was doing, he put his arms around her. He loved that warm, cozy feeling he had whenever he held her.  
They both slowly pulled away, Zell motioned for her to sit next to him.  
"Selphie...what...what happened? Are you ok?" 'Of course she's not ok!' he thought. 'She's obviously been crying you dufuss!' Zell just frowned as he looked into her green eyes.  
"I must look really stupid coming in here like this.." she broke off.  
"No you dont! Selphie, you can come here anytime to just talk or whatever, I love having your company!"  
Selphie only smiled. Zell was always so kind to her. He was always there, either working extra hours for the Garden Festival or helping her memorize her lines in the Balamb play.  
"Zell?"  
Zells head cocked up.  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you think im annoying?"  
Zell snicked, "Of course not! Your the most interesting and lively person I know! I don't think you as annoying at all! Why do you ask?"  
Selphie looked down at her feet. "Well, Irvine -"  
"- Why do you care about what Irvine thinks?" he interrupted.  
"Well, I like Irvine and I want him to like me too. Every time I try to say something to him, he trys to ignore me or he goes of with another girl. We used to be so close and just lately, he's like, floating away! Oh Zell, I really don't want to lose him...."  
Zell always knew she liked Irvine but he wasn't good at solving relationship problems. He thought for a moment and only answered.."I dunno.."  
The pair sat in silence. Selphie looked down at her feet as Zelda fiddled with his gloves.  
"Zell, I would like to thank you."  
Zell looked up, "What for?"  
Selphie lifted her head and looked into his eyes.  
"You have always been so kind to me. You have done way too much than any best friend ever should. Is....is there anything I can do for you?"  
"You could kiss me.." 'Argh! Now she's going to think im a total dork!' Zell thought. 'Where did that come from? God, im such a loser!'  
Zell looked into Selphie's bright green eyes. He no longer saw the sad Selphie, but a happy one.  
She leened towards him and kissed him. Zell held her close, Selphie in his arms.  
After a few seconds, they pulled away from eachother. Selphie and Zell both blushed.  
Feeling a bit akward Zell stood up.  
"Uhh....."  
Selphie snickered and stood up also.  
"Lets go for a walk!"  
Zell glanced at his watch, it was 12:30, but he didn't mind. "Sure!"  
The couple walked down the hall hand in hand. They went through the Training Center and entered the secret room.  
Together, they watched the view of Balamb Garden and the beautiful stars. There they both stayed for the rest of the night, talking, laughing, and dreaming of the beautiful future. 


End file.
